will it end?
by chika nate granger
Summary: bertemu dengannya, entah kenapa serasa nyaman untukku. wajahnya seperti someone that i used to know./ terinspirasi dari novel illana tan yang judulnya Autumn In Paris. jadi kalo ada hal yang sama, emang aku ambilnya dari sana. tapi udah aku modif juga. jadi gak pure novel itu./ BAD SUMMARY / author baru / kritik saran nya diterima, tapi jgn flame dulu yaa :D


Hermione's pov

"Hermione!" Panggil seseorang yg sudah sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Oh, hai harry!" Jawabku ketika ia sudah menghampiriku. Dia langsung memelukku erat.

"Uhm.. harry... bisa kau lepas pelukanmu? Aku merasa risih dengan pandangan orang2 di tempat ini yg seolah mengatakan kalau kau dan aku adalah pasangan kekasih." Ujarku yg langsung membuat harry melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum malu.

"Maafkan aku herm... sejujurnya aku sangat merindukanmu. Hei! Wajahmu pucat herm, kau sakit?" Tanya harry khawatir sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

"Uhm.. well, aku baik2 saja harry. Hanya saja, kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kau tau bukan perbedaan waktu antar suatu negara ituh benar2 tidak menyenangkan." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus ke rumah sakit sebelum kita ke apartement barumu."

"Tidak perlu harry,sejauh ini aku..." ucapanku terpotong karena tiba2 saja aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut2 'ugh! Kenapa harus sekarang sih, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali' batinku sambil kepalaku yang tidak terlepas dari cengkraman tanganku.

"Hermione,kau kenapa?" Kulihat harry mulai panik. Namun aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan apapun, suasana bandara yang ramai dan bising tiba2 menjadi sunyi dan pandanganku mulai terasa blur dan titik2 hitam mulai menguasai pandanganku. Hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah harry yang panik memanggil namaku dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

## ##

Normal pov

"Bagaimanaa keadaannya dok?"tanya harry pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tempat hermione dirawat.

"Kau kakanya?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Bukan, saya sepupunya dok. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya dok. Atau.. yaa paling tidak saya tidak pernah melihatnya pingsan atau tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini." Ujar harry. Dokter tersebut menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata " dia baik2 saja, dia hanya mengalami jetlag yang berlebihan. Apa kau tahu tentang riwayat penyakitnya?"

"Tidak dok,saya baru bertemu dengannya lagi setelah 10 tahun ini. Jadi saya tidak benar2 tahu tentang riwayat penyakitnya." Ujar harry.

"Uhm, baiklah. Untuk saat ini biarkan dia beristirhat sampai dia sadarkan diri. Jika dia sudah sadarkan diri segera panggil saya, agar saya bisa melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Jika kondisi nya sudah pulih maka ia akan diperbolehkan pulang." Jelas dokter tersebut. Harry hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tempat hermione dirawat.

"Hermione, cepatlah sadar. Kau tahu bukan aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu berkenalan dengan sahabat2ku yang mungkin bisa mambantumu untuk menemukan ayahmu." Gumam harry. Tiba2 ponsel harry bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, harrypun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Harry! Dimana kau!" Bentak seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Well guys, aku tidak yakin bisa datang tepat waktu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa menemui kalian dan mengenalkan sepupuku pada kalian." Ujar harry

"Kau kenapa harry?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang berbeda.

"Sepupuku masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami jetlag yang berlebihan. Dan sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri. Jadi aku masih harus menemaninya di rumah sakit. Maafkan aku ron, draco." Ujar harry dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami dari tadi harry. Kalau kau memberitahu tentu kami tidak akan membentakmu seperti pertama tadi. Dan well, maafkan kami juga harry. Oia, dirumah sakit mana kau sekarang harry? Ujar ron panjang lebar.

"Aku di rumah sakit ." jawab harry.

"Baiklah, kami akan kesana." Ujar ron.

"Sebenarnya kalau kalian sibuk, kalian tidak perlu datang kesini." Ujar harry sungkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja kami tidak sibuk. Iya kan draco?" Tanya ron yang meminta persetujuan draco. Draco hanya diam dan memandang datar. "Terserah!" Ucap draco dingin. "Uhm. Harry, baiklah, kami akan segera kesana." Ucap ron dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sahabatnya memang memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda. Ronald weasley atau ron adalah sosok orang yang sangat tempramental, sulit mengatur emosinya, kekanakan, namun demikian dia adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan. Sedangkan draco malfoy atau draco adalah sosok pemuda yang dingin, tanpa ekspresi, yang walau terlihat angkuh dan sombong sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian jika sudah merasa dekat dengan seseorang. Draco juga orang yang dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Tidak seperti ron yang meledak2 draco malah justru slalu menampakkan wajah datar cenderung dingin. Namun tetap saja penggemar setianya tidak berkurang sedikitpun malah bertambah banyak.

"Ha..rry..." ucap hermione lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar herm?" Tanya harry.

"Uhm.. kenapa kau membawaku ke rumah sakit harry..?" Ujar hermione sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu herm." Ujar harry panik sambil melarang hermione untuk bangun. Karena merasa masih sangat lemah, maka hermione pun menurut dan kembali berbaring.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter. Dan kau! Jangan bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatmu berbaring saat ini." Ancam harry sebelum dia keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Hhhmm.." hermione hanya menghela nafas berat.

'Krriiieeettt'

"Harry, kau cepat sekali kembali, mana dokternya?" Tanya hermione. Namun yang dilihat bukanlah sosok harry dengan rambut hitam berantakan bersama dokter dengan setelan jas berwarna putih, yg dilihat hermione saat itu adalah 2 orang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sangat mencolok. Merah dan pirang. Hermione hanya menatap heran 2 pemuda tersebut.

"Hermione, kau tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurmu kan." Ujar harry ketika memasuki ruangan tempat hermione dirawat.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Cepat sekali." Sapa harry kepada 2 pemuda tersebut.

"Harry, siapa mereka?" Tanya hermione yg sedang diperiksa tekanan darahnya oleh dokter yang datang bersama harry.

"Oh, hermione. Kenalkan! Mereka ini sahabatku. Ini ronald weasley dan ini draco malfoy." Ujar harry sambil memperkenalkan pemuda yang berambut merah dan pemuda berambut pirang.

" hai hermione!" Sapa ron.

"Hai weasley." Jawab hermione.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang? Dia tidak menderita penyakit kronis bukan?" Tanya harry.

"Ya, kondisinya sudah cukup membaik. Namun sangat dianjurkan agar dia tidak terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas yang berat sebelum kondisinya benar2 pulih." Ujar dokter.

" terima kasih dok." Ujar harry sebelum dokter tersebut meninggalkan ruangan itu. Draco yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya, sesaat merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan hermione. Rasanya, wajah itu sudah sangat familiar dengannya. Namun, ketika ia mencoba mengingatnya, tidak ada satupun orang yg dikenalnya yg memiliki wajah seperti hermione.

'Ah, sudahlah. Hanya perasaanku saja yg sedang labil akhir2 ini." Batin draco.

# # #

Draco pov

"Ayo herm, karna kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran tempat kami biasa berkumpul." Tawar harry sambil membantu hermione bangun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terserah kalian saja." Jawabnya. 'Suaranya, seperti sudah sangat sering aku mendengarnya.'

"Ron, draco, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya harry.

"Hhnn" jawabku.

"Yaa, boleh juga." Jawab ron.

"Ron, are you with your old loving car ?" Tanya harry sambil menahan senyum karena mobil yg dimiliki ron adalah mobil yg sudah sangat tua.

"Oohh harry, ayolaahh. Dan ya. Aku dengannya karena draco sedang tidak dalam mood membawa mobil ferrarinya." Jawab ron.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan ron akan mengambil mobil diparkiran. Kau dan hermione tunggu disini.' Ujar harry padaku. Yg hanya kujawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Uhm, hay draco." Sapanya ketika harry dan ron sudah pergi. Aku hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab sapaannya dan melihatnya datar. Sontak wajahnya yg masih pucat bertambah pucat dengan pandangan datarku padanya.

"Uhm, maaf jika kau tidak berkenan aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu ." ucapnya lagi dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hhmm." Jawabku malas. Tiba2 aku melihat sesuatu berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya yang langsung dihapus secepat yg ia bisa. Namun darah itu tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku panik sambil memberikan saputanganku padanya.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa. Dan aku mohon.. jgn bicarakan hal ini pada harry."pintanya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu aku melihatmya mengeluarkan sekotak obat yang langsung diminumnya. "Kau sakit apa?" Tanyaku.


End file.
